At the End of the Day
by baseballgirl1313
Summary: After a long, stressful day, all Ludwig wanted was a beer...Warnings: yaoi, incest, language, and sexy times!..sorta! First smutty fic for my friend's birthday!


**A/N: So, this is a semi-belated birthday gift for my awesome friend who has been trying to get me to write smut since like…8****th**** grade? So, please enjoy this probably fail-attempt at something a bit sexy! *shot* hope you like it! P-please be kind…I haven't done this before….OTL**

**A/N 2: Yes, this is Germancest!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, language, human names used, and sexy times…**

The door opened and closed quickly, blocking out the chilly winter air. Ludwig sighed, stepping into the house he shared with his brother. The day had been long, stressful, and thankless. All he wanted to do was sit down and have a beer and unwind.

The universe, however, seemed to have other plans.

Just as the German hung up his coat and slid off his shoes, a loud crash resounded through the home. Ludwig sighed, making his way towards the source of the sound, the kitchen.

"Schiße!" Prussia grumbled from his spot on the floor

"Bruder?" Germany called as he entered the room and looked around the destroyed kitchen. "What happened here?"

"Hiya, West! Home already?"

"Just answer the question, Gilbert. I'm not in the mood."

In response, the Prussian pouted, trying to wipe oil off of his hands…and onto his shirt. He gave his signature snicker as he looked around the disaster zone that was formerly their kitchen.

"I was just awesomely making dinner for my awesome liitle brother! Is that so wrong?" he asked, giving the taller man his most innocent look.

"Ja, it is. Coming from you, there's always a reason. What do you want?" Germany raised his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…much..You look tense." Prussia stood, a crafty shine in his eyes. "Want me to help?"

"Gilbert, what the hell are you tal-"

The taller man's question was cut off by a pair of thin, chilled lips crashing onto his own. For a moment, Germany was too stunned to do much more than stand stock-still, completely frozen. Gilbert, frowned into the kiss, nipping at his brother's lip, trying to get a response. That was all the hint Ludwig needed before he unfroze and slowly began to return the kiss. Soon enough, tongues dueled for dominance, teeth clashed, and hands twisted into hair. Germany took the dominant role, putting down his older brother's fight.

When they broke for air, Prussia looked up to Ludwig with _that_ look. The one that promised a long night and soreness the next morning. The younger man's breath caught a bit as he tried to compose himself as his brother rose up to his knees, lustful intent clear in his eyes.

"N-nein. Not in the kitchen, bruder."

"Aw, you're no fun, West! Don't worry, no one'll know but us…~"

"Bruder…"

"Oh come on now. Don't be un-awesome! I'll even let you top tonight. Plus, how can you possibly refuse the awesome me when _this_," Prussia ran his fingers over the forming bludge in the taller man's pants "says that you want me?"

Germany's only response was a throaty groan. Gilbert took this as a green-light and slowly, teasingly, pulled the zipper down before going after the belt. Ludwig sent one more cautious look to the windows, relieved to find them all closed, curtians drawn. His older brother had, in the meantime, managed to free the belt and, with a single sharp tug, free the younger's growing erection.

"A-ahn!" Ludwig looked down, lust beginning to cloud his eyes, gasping a bit as the cool air met his manhood.

Pale fingers trailed feather-light down the side of the member as crimson eyes clashed with icy blue. The Prussian's lips turned up into a smirk as his thumb probed at the sensitive slit, elicting a throaty moan from his partner. With one last devilish look, the white-haired man's mouth closed over the tip of the length, prodding it with his tongue, eyes trained on the other's face.

"Oh..Oh gott!" Germany groaned, lacing his finges through the silver locks and willing the smaller man to move forward.

Gilbet obliged, slowly taking more and more of his brother's need into the wet heat of his mouth. As more of the member was pushed in, Prussia began to deep throat him, causing the blond to grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

A cold hand joined the mouth in pleasuring the other man, matching strokes of what wouldn't fit to the bobs of the albino's head. Ludwig's hand tightened on the other's hair. That was all the warning Gilbert got before, with a loud groan, the German emptied his seed into that velvety mouth. Gilbert pulled back a bit, dutifully swallowing the cum, a few drops dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Ludwig smirked a bit, kneeling down and kissing the smaller man, tasting himself on the other's lips. He began to strip his older brother, leaving him exposed for all the world to see before removing his own shirt.

"Now it's my turn to help you, Gilbert." The blond whispered huskily. "I don't have any lube to prepare you..."

"Kesesese, the awesome me has an idea!" Prussia snickered, fingers trailing into the oil that he had spilled earlier in his attmept to cook.

"Gutt." Came the seductive reply.

And that night, there was oil _everywhere_.

**Ehehehehe….please don't flame me! This is my sad first attempt at ANYTHING smutty…hope it wasn't to bad or OOC! OTL Happy Birthday, Otouto!**


End file.
